


“Anniversary baby, we should celebrate.”

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “Anniversary baby, we should celebrate.”He said grinning, unbuttoning his jeans.“I thought you were tired and your body sore?”Kyoutani teased and smirked.“Well, then it will be even more sore tomorrow, because I will fuck you into oblivion.”“You could try.”“Challenge accepted.”





	“Anniversary baby, we should celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know lol. Happy V-day part 2 sinners, enjoy your fluff+smut KyouHaba!

Yahaba arrived to their shared apartment and felt relief to be home alone just for now. Working at the ER always pulled out so much energy from him and today it had been complete chaos and the normal ER-doctor was not there. So he had to work twice as hard. He loved his work, he loved being a nurse with ER as his main department, but days like this was just way too much. He had already showered after work and changed to comfier clothes when he got back home, so what he did directly when his shoes were off was to lay down on the couch and start the tv, starting some cooking show to just calm his nerves, feeling his body slowly relax from all tension his work had brought him for the day. After some time he could hear the lock turn and his boyfriend came home.  
“Hey Ken, in here!”  
He said out loud, but didn’t make an effort to peel himself off the couch, his legs and arms felt sore from the work today. He heard some shuffling around in the hallway before Kyoutani came to their living room.  
“Hey, what are you watching?”  
He asked in his deep, low voice, looking at the television.  
“Some cooking show, my legs and arms are sore, long day.”  
He replied and felt Kyoutani move his legs slightly, sitting down and placing over his lap. Without further warning he pulled up his pants-leg and mercilessly massage his calves, using his knuckles to ease up knots and kinks. Yahaba let out all kinds of sounds, whining, gasping and then outright moaning when he felt the last tension and soreness slowly fall away.  
“Thank you..”  
He mumbled into his pillow on the couch and he heard him chuckle softly.  
“My pleasure, sit up now, I have some food.”  
Yahaba perked up when he heard the promise of food, sitting up directly when he saw that he had brought home sushi from his favourite place. He stretched out to grab quickly, but Kyoutani swatted his hand away, glaring.  
“Patience.”  
“I have non left.”  
Yahaba replied with a pout, crossing his arms. He let him place everything on the table, pouring up miso soup to both of them before looking at him.  
“Now.”  
Both of them dived into their food, didn’t talk much during munching. Just sitting close to each other, sharing warmth with each other. When Yahaba finished of the last of his dinner, he realized Kyoutani had something more with him.  
“What is that?”  
He looked at him and saw the dusted pink over his cheeks.  
“Just… It’s for you.”  
A smile tugged at Yahabas lips, but he grabbed it, opened the package only to realize there was dozens of red roses, those expensive velvety ones that he really loved.  
“Kentarou, what are they for?”  
He turned to him, meeting his frowning look and feeling confused himself.  
“What?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“For real, what is it?”  
Yahaba felt the panic well up, what had he completely forgotten? Kyoutani grinned slightly, shaking his head.  
“You really mess up your head and sense of days when you work. It is february 14th. “  
He said and Yahaba frowned more before it dawned on him. _Oh…_  
“It’s our anniversary. “  
“Yeah…”  
“How could I forget!? I’m so sorry.”  
“Shut up, I love you anyway, absent-minded or not. And you’ve had a hell to schedule last couple of weeks.”  
Kyoutani pulled him close for a kiss instead, which Yahaba easily complied to, melting against his lips with a sigh.  
“Have you made me some chocolate also?”  
He then asked, smirk turning into a grin when he saw Kyoutani blushing more.  
“Yeah… Actually.”  
Yahaba squealed from delight before jumping him, kissing him again, even if it was a bit more clumsy. Yahaba pushed him down on the couch.  
“Anniversary baby, we should celebrate.”  
He said grinning, unbuttoning his jeans.  
“I thought you were tired and your body sore?”  
Kyoutani teased and smirked.  
“Well, then it will be even more sore tomorrow, because I will fuck you into oblivion.”  
“You could try.”  
“Challenge accepted.”  
Yahaba had never backed down on a challenge, and today was no exception.

**********************************

Kyoutani had came to him one day after practice in their third year at Aoba Johsai, asking him out for valentine’s day. Yahaba had thought it was a joke at first, but then he agreed on going out, one date couldn’t hurt. But after an afternoon at the arcades and a dinner at his favourite ramen-place, they ended up in his bed, almost eating each others faces off. Yahaba was the only child and his parents were out a lot travelling so they didn’t bother him that much, not when he had gotten older. But at that moment, he was glad they were alone, because he and Kyoutani had chemistry, and the whole day had been like a long foreplay. After a quick orgasm, they were laying next to each other, slightly panting and staring up at the roof. Yahaba had felt Kyoutani moving away, got the feeling that he would be left alone, but he was soon back and something was pushed into his hands accompanied with the words _‘For you’_ and a madly blushing Kyoutani. It was chocolate. It wasn’t the most pretty made chocolate. But it was delicious. Yahaba gave him another round and a blowjob he would never forget and from that day, it was them. They were a unit, strong together and terrifying their team members, many whispers about the new power duo had arrived. They basked in the attention and didn’t let it bother them, because they were both happy. From that day on, Valentine’s day were their day and they sticked together, even when Yahaba moved to Tokyo to study, even when Kyoutani went abroad to play with another volleyball team. They ended back together in an apartment at last, living and working in Tokyo. But even when they stayed apart, Yahaba always managed to receive homemade chocolate at V-Day.

**********************************

“So, any suggestions? Special requests?”  
Yahaba said casually while undressing Kyoutani methodically. Pants off, underwear and socks off. T-shirt off, then he straddled his thighs, looking down at him, letting his eyes wander from his blushing face down along his neck, over his well-built torso and ripped stomach. He wanted to grate cheese on his pecks _damn it_. Kyoutani cleared his throat, grabbing his attention so he couldn’t keep going with his ogling.   
“I would… Like you blowing me first.”  
Yahaba hummed in reply.  
“Do you want to cum once or twice? So I know what I have to play with.”  
More blushing.  
“Twice.”  
Yahabas eyes sparkled dangerously.  
“Hell yeah, I’ll make you enjoy it.”  
He said widely grinning before leaning forward, nibbling his ear, biting his lobe, before biting and kissing travelled down to his neck, his chest. He bit down hard at one of his nipples, making him moan out loud, but kept going down lower. Kyoutani spread his legs for him, so he could get better access to anything, to accommodate him. Yahaba made himself comfortable, starting kissing his left inner thigh, sucking and leaving marks the higher up he gets. He was enjoying his time, he always enjoyed marking up his boyfriend, but he always had to be a little careful, he was still an athlete, and too many marks would lead to too many uncomfortable questions. Yahaba looked up at him with half-lidded eyes while his tongue swirls over his hard, already leaking erection. Kyoutani groaned, but couldn’t look away, he could never do that. He wanted to see him to all kind of lewd things to him. Yahaba easily takes his whole erection between his lips before slowly bobbing his head down. Kyoutani tensed, grabbing his hair tightly. Another excellent skill. No gag-reflex, deepthroating him like a champion. He moaned loudly when Yahaba slightly purred, enjoying his time blowing. He slowly pulls off and looks up at him with hazy eyes and a grin.  
“Can you do me a favor?”  
Kyoutani tried his best to understand, mind slow in his aroused state, until he realized where Yahabas hand where, he was fingering himself.  
“What do you need?”  
“Plug me up, I want to fuck you directly later, don’t wanna waste time.”  
Kyoutani shivered under him, but started to search behind the pillows until he found a bottle of lube, a well loved bottle of lube, and a buttplug. Yahaba laughed.  
“Wonder what our friends would think if they knew about our hiding place.”  
“Depends on who you ask. But we need to get more lube.”  
Kyoutani replied, matter of factly. He slicked the buttplug up, wiggled his finger at him and Yahaba followed his lead, straddling his stomach. He moaned when Kyoutani helped him, grinning slightly, moving the toy, getting a dark glare from Yahaba.  
“Put it in so I can suck your dick.”  
Kyoutani grinned even more but obeyed. Yahaba climbed down again and wasn’t late to do what he said he was going to do, smoothly starting blowing him again with fluid bobs of his head. Kyoutani was soon a grunting, moaning mess under him and Yahaba couldn’t help but feel so powerful, that he was the one who could make him squirm like that.   
“Shigeru.. Close..”  
Yahaba once more deepthroated him, relaxed and purred, choking a moan when Kyoutani came, spilling his semen down his throat. Yahaba sucked him hard before he pulled off, panting, but looking at him through his lashes, horny as hell. But he waited patiently until his boyfriend’s breathing had calmed down before he slowly started to stroke him again. Yahaba smirked.  
“I love how easy you get hard again for me Kentarou… And you look so good.”  
He praised, feeling his boyfriend slowly harden in his hand, looking into his dark eyes. He wanted him to look completely wrecked.  
“I want your dick in me, bareback, wanna feel your cum spilling out afterwards.”  
Kyoutani moaned weakly, Yahaba was way to good with dirty talk, his dick already hard and ready for round two. Yahaba looked at him with big eyes.  
“Don’t you worry Ken, I will make you feel good.”  
He whispered and climbed up, pulling out the toy, straddling him. He could feel his boyfriends eyes on him at all time, feeling the calloused hands gripping his hips to help him into position. Yahaba sunk down on him in one smooth movement, moaning uninhibited, setting of a pace suiting him, taking him deep every time.  
“Yes Ken… Feel so good… God.. You’re so big.”  
Kyoutani had to close his eyes, groaning, his toes curling from being so sensitive and so close already. This wasn’t fair, why was Yahaba so good? Specially when he talked all the time. His movements got more stuttering and Kyoutani sat up, seeking his lips and they kissed hungrily, licking into each other’s mouths. He soon found Yahabas erection and stroked him roughly, biting his neck hard when Yahaba came, and his tight grasping around his cock made him come for the second time. They were both panting and Kyoutani fell back against the couch again, Yahaba letting him slide out of him before laying down on top of him. Nobody of them cared about the mess they done, until Yahaba started to move around a little. Kyoutani peeked and saw his boyfriend open up the box of chocolate that was standing at the table, taking a bite. He smiled and closed his eyes again.  
“Good?”  
Yahaba almost moaned from being pleased.  
“The best, you made with mint-filling. My favourite.”  
“Good. “  
They were silent for a while, only the munching on chocolate, until he Yahaba opened his mouth again.  
“I just can’t get it still… That you are the romantic type.”  
“Well, you look like the prude type, so I guess you shouldn’t judge the book by its cover.”  
Yahaba pouted and hit him.  
“Shut up, you love me.”  
“Yeah yeah, love you Shigeru.”  
“Love you too Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me at [shikisaivivid](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
